The embodiments herein relate generally to kitchen utensils, and more particularly, to a microwavable stacking tray.
Microwaves have a single layer heating capacity or a turntable, which usually limits the heating ability to one item or plate. Thus, if a microwave is being used to reheat a meal for a group of people, each person's plate has to be heated individually, which results in the plates not being heated up together. As a result, the group cannot eat warm food together at the same time. Rather, the first person's heated plate tends to cool down by the time the last person's plate has been heated.
Conventional stackable microwave trays that exist are round, which limits the surface area that a plate or food item can be placed. However, the microwave itself generally has a significantly larger interior and could accommodate a larger tray.
Therefore, what is needed is microwavable stacking tray with a surface area larger than a conventional microwavable stacking tray, wherein the microwavable stacking tray allows a user to heat multiple plates of food simultaneously.